


The Day Near Cried

by sunshinebymoonlight



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angels, Emotions, F/M, Family, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Mates, Multi, Romance, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 10:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12792903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinebymoonlight/pseuds/sunshinebymoonlight
Summary: Near is an angel sent to counter act the balance distortion caused by the Shinigami and the Death Note. He has defeated Kira and returns to the world of angels only to find out that he had met his mates while on Earth. Yaoi warning.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this story after binge watching Death Note. It was one of my random write it down before I forget it stories. I hope people enjoy it.  
> Working with the idea of angels I knew I had to come up with a few reasons why things worked out the way they did. So I reached over to Supernatural and used Castiel for inspiration then I looked to Greek myths to fill everything out a little. While this is my own creation I'm not overly fond of angels, so I pretty much through all angel stories in the bin and turn the muses.  
> So here it is.

Reset

In a white circular meeting room a group of unusual people sat conversing about the state of the world.  
“I say send three to New York and two to London,” a woman shouted passionately.  
“Instead of arguing about where to send people, let us ask Anielle for her advice,” an older man told his peers.  
The group fell silent and looked over to the aforementioned girl. They were surprise to see that she had stood up.  
“A Shinigami is going to drop his death note in a few years triggering great chaos. A second death note will join the first, but the owner will not be as crazy. Much chaos is to come,” Anielle whispered blankly before sitting back down.  
A tall red haired woman stood and caught the attention of her peers, “I suggest that we withdraw anyone who has been sent and send a singular justice keeper to infiltrate the school of scholars.”  
“I suggest Nate, as his strongest attributes are as close to L’s as we can get,” a man commented.  
“Agreed,” the older man said nodding. “All in favour of sending the justice angel, Nate, to infiltrate Wammy’s Orphanage.”

*

“I win,” Near stated in his monotone voice.  
Knowing his mission was over he contacted his superiors and returned to where he originated from. He returned to the realm of peace for the first time since starting his mission.  
“Your mission is over. The innocent humans will be revived and returned to their realm,” a blank faced male scribe angel stated.  
“Will Mello and Matt return too?” Near asked softly.  
The emotionless male angel turned to the others standing beside him. One smiling female angel touched the emotionless male angel’s arm.  
“Are they innocent?” the male angel asked.  
“Mello used the Death Note attempting to catch the one who was frequently using the Death Note. Matt was killed by humans when kidnapping a Death Note user in an attempt to help Mello,” Near replied softly.  
The female angel tilted her head and stared at the boy.  
“If they are not innocent why do you wish to save them?” the emotionless male angel asked.  
“I do not know,” Near replied. “I only know that I do not wish for them to remain dead.”  
She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill.  
“What are their full names?” the emotionless male angel asked.  
“Mail Jeavas and Mihael Keehl,” Near replied as he twirled a lock of his hair.  
The female angel nodded to the male angel and wrote something on the parchment.  
“They will be added to the list,” the man angel replied.  
Near nodded to the two angels; as he started staring off into space as he waited for one of the others to find out that he had returned.  
“Nate!” an energetic angel girl exclaimed loudly.  
April embraced her brother in excitement. Nate was her very special younger brother. She had been so excited when she heard that he would be able to visit the realm of the humans on a mission. An angel of justice was always sent when the humans needed supernatural help.  
It was common for groups of young angels to become close and for sibling bonds that lasted for eternity. April and Nate appeared in the realm of angels within the same year as each other. Their family group was formed over the next three years. Their family group was originally twelve angels whom all appeared throughout the same year, however eight of the twelve vanished. It was a commonplace for young angels to vanish without a trace and was an accepted norm in the realm. They were told soon after they appeared that only one in three angels was meant for immortality. Their family group was over four hundred years old.  
April grabbed her brother’s hand and dragged him to her living space. It was a small cream coloured room that contained an elaborate cream and white coloured bed. Despite what many believed, angels were rarely called upon and most spent their lives sleeping. They were normally childish in nature as very few angels matured to an adult level. The two curled up on the bed and slept.

*

When April awoke she was surprised to feel a tinge of unhappiness coming from her brother. He was still sleeping, but his face was covered with emotion and looked distraught. She was shocked as Nate had never expressed any such emotion before his trip to the human’s world.  
“Brother, wake up,” she whispered shaking him gently.  
His eyes opened and a single tear ran down his cheek. He seemed surprised and lifted a hand to wipe the damp tear stain off his cheek.  
“You are unhappy,” April whispered bewilderedly stroking her brother’s white hair.  
“I do not understand,” Nate mumbled as he contemplated the new feeling of turmoil.  
“Neither do I. Justice angels are not supposed to feel extreme emotions like unhappiness,” April said softly.  
Mentally April called out for her other siblings. Soon after, the door to April’s living space opened and a woman, a man and a boy walked in. The woman and the boy were their other siblings Antonio and Christine.  
“Welcome home little brother,” Christine welcomed her brother. “Is everything okay?”  
Nate felt more tears trail down his cheeks from his eyes.  
“Impossible,” Christine whispered wide eyed, realising that Nate was expressing emotions.  
“How could this have occurred?” Antonio asked fascinated and excited about trying to determine what caused the change.  
“Maybe he has met his mate, or mates,” Christine suggested stroking the hand of her ex-mortal human mate.  
Ricky looked at his mate lovingly as he knew Christine longed for her siblings to experience mating. The immortal human and the angel were made for each other. Because of their mating Christine was the only member of their family group that had matured to an adult level.  
“Justice Angels get mates? I thought only angels capable of feeling emotions were able to have mates,” April whispered.  
“It is unheard of to my knowledge. We should ask the older ones,” Christine replied.  
The five searched for an older angel to question. They asked an older angel if there had been other justice angels, or similar, who had developed emotions. Most angels they encountered became confused and spoke to other angels for clarification.  
A few days later, an angel stepped up and gestured for them to follow him. The angel took them to see an elder angel who was over three thousand years old. It was rare for any angel to make it to three thousand, but it was rarer for an elder angel to reach three thousand.  
“I am a healing angel. My name is Sarai,” the female elder angel told them.  
Traditionally only elder angels were permitted to introduce themselves any way they wished. Other angels, both older and younger, had a uniform way of introducing themselves.  
“I am Christine, an angel of inspiration, and this is my mate Ricky,” Christine said bowing politely to the elder angel.  
“I am Antonio, an angel of emotion,” the childish looking male spoke as he bowed.  
“I am April, an angel of emotion,” April said curtsying.  
“I am Nate, an angel of justice,” Nate stated before he bowed.  
Sarai sent them a warm smile making them release that she was not a typical healing angel. Healing angels were not known for feeling emotions. In fact most healing angel were only able to feel strictly objective emotions if they felt emotions at all.  
“What can I do for you?” Sarai asked.  
“Our brother is emotional and yet he is a justice angel,” Christine explained.  
Sarai smiled and knelt next the white haired boy who was twirling a single lock of hair with his finger, “The emotions are disconcerting, are they not?”  
Nate glanced away from the elder angel and dipped his head slightly in agreement.  
“It is a rare occurrence for an unemotional type angel, but I was once like young Nate,” Sarai smiled at the younger angel. The four younger angels listened reverently as few elder angels were ever around the young angels. “But I met my mates and it changed me. Miguel and Raoul were the first I met in the year 452 and I was shocked that I matured emotionally and physically. Amy and Jessica I met three hundred years after that and we have all been together ever since. According to the ancients before me it is common for healing angels and other equally emotionally impaired to have up to four mates. It helps us to develop correctly.”  
“How does mating do that?” Christine asked inquisitively.  
“The lack of emotional development prevents young angels from being seen as ancient. You have probably noticed that there are angels labelled older and others elder. Both require the angel to be over nine hundred years old. The difference between the two is the elders are those that have mates,” Sarai explained.


	2. Nate has a Mate

“Who is your mate?” April asked shyly.  
“It does not matter,” Nate replied curling up on his sister’s bed.  
“Why not?” Christine asked resting her head on Ricky’s shoulder.  
Ricky pulled Christine closer to him as they waited for Nate’s reply.  
“I am a justice angel. I do not require a mate to continue to meet the expectations of justice angels. Hopefully the excess emotions will fade with time,” Nate replied.  
“But it’s your mate. Everyone knows mates are the coolest things that happen to angels. Other than missions of course,” Antonio said in shock.  
“One of my mates hates me,” Nate growled closing his eyes. “Fuck emotions.”  
Nate tried unsuccessfully to clear his head of his brief outburst. Antonio giggled at Nate’s use of a swear word.  
April tilted her head not understanding the situation, “They hate you? But that... it’s impossible.”  
Christine shook her head at April indicating that the younger girl should remain silent. Nate buried himself into April’s side and silently allowed tears to fall. She stroked Nate’s white hair and curled up to sleep.  
“He will come around when he is ready to face them. I doubt he will avoid them for very much longer,” Christine told her younger siblings.

*

Mello slammed down his laptop and groaned in frustration.  
“Where the fuck is that albino brat?” Mello growled.  
L glanced at Mello and went back to drinking his tea and watching something on his laptop. Matt sighed glancing away from his gameboy and dropped the game on the table.  
“I don’t know. Maybe he’s on the ceiling,” Matt said in annoyance.  
Mello glared at Matt and took a bite out of his block of chocolate.  
“Thank you Matt, you are so helpful,” Mello replied with obvious sarcasm.  
Matt sighed, “It’s going to be a long day.”  
L nodded in agreement, but Matt was already focussed on his gameboy to notice.

*

“Go to Earth, little brother. I went and got you permission to go. The older ones saying that you and your siblings are permitted in the human world in pursuit of your mate,” Christine whispered gently.  
“They will not want me,” Nate objected.  
Nate curled up next to his sister’s side. Christine gently rubbed the younger angel’s back in soothing circles.  
“If your mates are anything like I was they will be missing you all the time. I cared for Christine even before she told me what she was,” reassured Ricky.  
“I do not want to go,” Nate said childishly.  
“You are lying,” teased Christine.  
Nate met his sister’s gaze and sighed, “I don’t understand why, but it hurts to think of going there only to be insulted.”  
“Maybe they are just as confused as you are,” Christine said.  
Nate got up and left his sister’s living space to play with dominos in his own living space.

*

“Matt, what if Kira killed him and he didn’t come back?” Mello said softly.  
Matt glanced at Mello in surprise. He strolled across the room and embraced the other boy. He pressed his lips to Mello’s and pulled away slowly.  
“We both want him back, Mels, but you have to remember this is Near we are talking about. He doesn’t lose,” Matt said.  
Mello nodded briskly, “Fucking brat can’t be dead yet. I refuse to accept that.”  
Matt grinned and pulled Mello into another kiss only to be pushed aside as Mello left the room. Matt pulled his goggles over his eyes and stared after him.  
“I wish Near would come back. We need to sort out our feelings. I thought being with Mello would do it, but no... It’s still there,” Matt mumbled to himself as he looked for his gameboy.  
The red haired goggle wearing geek desperately searched in his bag for a form of electronically powered entertainment.  
“Here DS, here girl, who am I kidding? Calling it isn’t going to help me find it!” Matt said loudly throwing his hands up.  
Giving up, Matt climbed onto his bed and lay down. Something dug into his back. Looking at what he had laid on Matt was happy to discover that he had found his DS.  
“Thank god!” Matt exclaimed happily.


	3. Panda-man

Nate looked up at the building that had housed him during his mission. He knew following his emotions would lead him back to Wammy’s House orphanage. He realised that his emotions wanted him to go in and find the others.  
“Is this where they live?” April asked from behind him.  
Nate spun around and saw his sister smiling at him. She approached him and looked over at the orphanage. He nodded unable to bring himself to speak.  
“They must be very special to you. I know I probably will not mate for several hundred years, so being excited over your mateship is the best I can do for now,” April spoke gently holding her hands behind her back. “I think my mate will be male, but chances are they might be female. I just hope that they will have stunning hearts.”  
Nate stared at his sister feeling comforted, but not understanding why. He glanced at the building where the others were most likely enjoying the company of their own species.  
“Is it weird that I keep thinking about going to see them?” Nate asked softly.  
April shook her head, “No, it is the most natural thing in the world.”  
“We should leave,” Nate said suddenly.  
April glanced at him in surprise, however followed him anyway. Looking back over her shoulder she saw an old human getting into a car with a young slouching man. She smiled at the sight and skipped after her brother.  
“What is your mate like?” April asked happily.  
“Plural,” Nate said bluntly indicating two with his fingers.  
“Two mates!” April exclaimed in excitement.  
“Both highly intelligent and male,” Nate commented staring into space.  
April watched her brother happily noting the feelings of warmth she could sense coming from him. She was not going to tell her brother that as an angel of emotion she could feel every emotion that he experienced from the confusion to the slightest hints of extreme happiness. She was surprised that her brother had not yet developed the feeling of love. Then again he probably needed his mates around more to further develop such emotions. It was still more emotion than he had felt before his mission.  
She was glad that he had not exhibited signs of the emotion that felt like hunger mixed with excitement like Christine had after she had met Ricky. That emotion still made no sense to her, but elder angels claimed in was common in mateship. However Christine was an angel of inspiration, so she already felt emotions.  
A car drove past them and she noticed that it was the same car from out of the front of Wammy’s House. It screeched to a halt a few metres ahead of them. A door opened revealing the black haired young man that she had seen earlier. Upon closer inspection she noted that he had black circles around his eyes and slouched a lot.  
She glanced at Nate whom was clearly uncomfortable at the emergence of the man. April stood by her brother’s side for moral support.  
“Do you know the panda-man?” April asked buzzing with excitement.  
Nate glanced at her and nodded slightly.  
“Near,” L said in a monotone voice.  
April tilted her head observing the man. He reminded her of her brother. Staring at him she noticed a slight smile on his face and happiness in his eyes. She felt for the man with her empathy and was blown away by his relief and happiness.   
“L, this is April, my adopted sister,” Nate introduce the two who were having a staring contest.  
April blinked in surprise and realised she lost the game. She did not mind however as the man clearly cared for her brother.  
“You win,” she informed the man.  
L blinked and glanced from Nate to April.  
“Where have you been?” L asked.  
“Away,” Nate replied.  
“With me and our family,” April added joyfully.  
“With our family and I,” Nate said correcting his sister.  
“Huh?” April said in confusion.  
“Never mind April,” Nate replied with a huff.  
L stared at the two and April noticed a hint of a smile as L experienced amusement, gratitude and happiness.

*

Nate and April walked into Wammy’s House together. April held onto her brother’s hand tightly and tried to send waves of comforting emotions towards him. She was excited and nervous about meet her brothers mate.  
“Act human,” Nate whispered to her.  
She nodded blissfully and looked around the big building.  
A room was full of children, teenagers and young adults that all stopped what they were doing to stare at the two angels. One blonde boy in black leather clothing glared at Nate and stood up.  
“Near!” Mello growled crossing the room.  
“You fucker! We all thought Kira killed you. I was thinking good riddance to the sheep!” Mello shouted.  
Nate flinched away from the blonde. April was fuming at the emotional recoil her brother was experiencing. She wanted to kick the swearing blonde boy.  
“You good for nothing albino! Die already. I will fucking beat you to death myself!” Mello continued.  
“Shut up,” April stated in an even tone.  
Mello stopped as if he had just noticed her for the first time.  
“Get over yourself and leave my brother alone. If you did not care you would not have said anything. So if you are going to say something, say you were worried and missed him. Stop trying to hide your feelings beneath words of anger. It is unbecoming of you and makes you look foolish in my eyes,” April told the blonde haired boy gaining the attention of everyone in the room.  
Mello gaped at the girl in shock as she met his gaze with ease. A red haired boy placed a hand on Mello’s shoulder and smiled at April.  
“Let it go Mels,” Matt whispered.  
Mello huffed looking away and pulled out a block of chocolate.  
“Where have you been, Near?” Matt asked.  
“I will tell Mello, Matt, L, Watari and Roger in private,” Nate said bluntly.

*

L, Wammy, Roger, Matt, Mello and April all sat in a room together. April wondered what Nate was going to say.  
“I am not human,” Nate told them.  
He observed the room’s reactions. April was shocked that he had actually told someone their secret. L, Wammy and Roger all sat down and stared at Nate. Matt and Mello just stared at the boy in disbelief.  
“I am a supernatural creature similar to a Shinigami, but my abilities are intelligence, being able to easily solve puzzles and so on. When others like me discovered that a Shinigami was going to drop its Death Note I was sent to undo whatever the Shinigami did in this world,” Nate explained.  
“I don’t believe you,” L stated.  
“Is it really impossible? After all, our people made sure all of the innocents who could be returned were returned. You know Shinigami exist, so why cannot other beings?” April asked genuinely confused.  
“You did come back from the dead,” Roger spoke up.  
Mello sneered at the two and pulled out a block of chocolate.  
“What are you?” L asked.  
“That is against the rules,” April taunted with a smile. “But I can do this. Red haired boy, something is funny.”  
Matt smirked and to everyone’s surprise started laughing in hysterics. When he finally stopped laughing, he glared at the small girl.  
“How did you do that?”Matt asked.  
“I have the ability to manipulate emotions,” April explained.  
“Can Near do that too?” Mello asked.  
“No, he’s different to me, but we are still the same species,” April announced.  
“Why are you telling us?” Matt asked.  
“I wanted to see the human world, so my sister got me and my brother permission. Since he was here recently I wanted him to show me where he lived,” April lied flawlessly.  
“So the two of you are on a holiday?” Matt questioned.  
April paused, thinking over her answer, “Well Christine actually got permission for all of siblings to come here, so it is not just the two of us. But yes, it is like a holiday.”


	4. Mates

Mello was alone in his room when Nate found him.  
“Now that your back I won’t go easy on you. I will beat you,” Mello growled.  
“That is not possible, as I have to return to my world soon,” Nate told Mello bluntly.  
“Fuck you, Near! Why did you return to Wammy’s if you were only going to leave again? I fucking hate you,” Mello expressed his anger loudly.  
“Then it should be easy for you to let me go,” Nate replied.  
“No!” shouted Mello. “I didn’t mean it like that. I... fuck!”  
Mello grabbed the front of Nate’s shirt roughly and Nate noticed the strangely emotional look desperation on his face that made him confused. Mello brought their lips together quickly and kissed the smaller boy. Nate felt his heart race beneath his chest. When Mello pulled away Nate stumbled backwards.  
“I do not understand. Mello... you confuse me,” Nate mumbled in shock touching his lips with the tips of his fingers.  
“Fuck!” Mello swore running from the room leaving Nate alone.  
Slowly Nate felt his insides churned and his eyes grew hot. Liquid began to well in his eyes making it difficult for him to see. His mind refused to make sense of the event that had just occurred. Slowly he made his way to the door of Mello’s bedroom and made his way through the hallway.  
“Near,” Matt called out to him.  
Nate saw the red haired boy approaching him. He assumed that Matt had been heading to the room he shared with Mello. Nate felt the liquid leave his eyes when he met the other boy’s gaze.  
“Are you crying?” Matt asked in surprise.  
Gently Matt lifted a hand to Nate’s face and soft wiped away the tears.   
“Why?” Matt whispered.  
“He kissed me,” Nate sobbed as more tears began running down his face.  
Matt flinched before pulling Nate into a hug.  
“I do not understand why he kissed me,” Nate whined. “I thought he hated me. That made sense.”  
Nate clung to Matt and cried into his shirt. Matt nervously patted Nate’s back.  
“Come with me,” Matt said taking Nate’s hand.  
The two walked around the orphanage while Matt searched for someone.  
“Mello!” Matt called out when he spotted the blonde.  
Mello was alone in a study room.  
“You made Near cry,” Matt emphasised each word.  
Nate felt his tears rise up again. He pulled his courage together and approached Mello. Mello stared at him stunned.  
“Why did you kiss me?” Nate asked softly.  
“What the fuck do you think?” Mello grunted.  
“I do not understand,” Nate replied.  
“He likes you, Near, and not like a friend,” Matt explained.  
Nate stopped crying in surprise and looked to Mello for confirmation. His eyes widened with emotion and Mello could not help but stare into the dark pools. Mello blushed and lower his gaze to his shoes.  
“Mello likes me?” Nate repeated as he mind slowly formed a reasonable conclusion. “Like mates?”  
“What do you mean by mates?” Matt asked.  
“I cannot remember the human terminology for it,” Nate said, his cheeks turning pink with embarrassment. “One of my siblings should know. I will go ask them.”  
Much to Mello and Matt’s surprise Nate then vanished into thin air.

*

Christine looked up from the movie to look over at the newcomer to her living space. She nudged Ricky as she saw that the newcomer was her brother Nate.  
“What do humans call mateship?” Nate asked his eldest sibling and her mate.  
Christine smiled, “Some call it marriage.”  
“Mostly we refer to it in the simplest terms possible. Usually we call it love. As in ‘being in love’ or two people together are called ‘lovers’,” Ricky explained.  
Nate vanished again leaving his older sister and her mate behind.  
“That was cute,” Christine giggled.  
Ricky wrapped his arms around her waist.  
“I am glad things worked out,” Ricky said kissing his mate’s forehead.

*

“Mello?” Nate said knocking on Mello’s door.  
He could hear movement in the room. Matt opened the door and looked at Nate. He was clearly upset, but ran off before Nate could say anything. Nate watched Matt run away with a packet of cigarettes in his hand.  
“Near, come in,” Mello said.  
Nate walked into the room and smiled slightly when he saw Mello.  
“Matt was sad,” Nate stated.  
Mello shrugged nervously and looked away, “It was nothing.”  
Nate did not understand and assumed it was a human thing, “I do not understand, but I am back.”  
Mello slowly approached the small angel and gently touched Nate’s cheek. The hand felt warm to Nate and he felt his emotions stir and rise up making his heart beat faster.  
“When you disappeared I didn’t get to finish what I was saying,” Mello admitted. “I was scared of your reaction and worried that you wouldn’t come back.”  
“I did not want to return. I have never experienced emotions like this before. I have never... felt before,” Nate tried to explain pulling together words that seemed to fall short of how he felt.  
“You’ve lost me,” Mello stated.  
“I am different to my sister. My type of what we are does not feel as much as humans do. We rarely feel any emotion unrelated to work,” Nate explained.  
“So you don’t like me?” Mello said looking crushed.  
Nate sighed, “I am experiencing emotions more than normal, far more than normal. Before crying was a reaction to pain. Before now my thoughts did not linger on anyone other than my siblings. It did not make sense for me to return to the human world so soon after a mission before now. However a change can occur where we develop both mentally and emotionally. I had never heard of my type of what I am going through this change, because for my type it is extremely rare. We call this change mateship. You would call it being in love.”  
Nate twirled his fingers through his hair nervously. Mello stared at Nate with a stunned expression then pulled him forward into an embrace.  
“Thank you,” Mello whispered.  
Nate closed his eyes and felt as if he was safe in his siblings’ beds. To him it felt as if he had come home.


	5. Soccer

Mello ran out to join the boys playing soccer leaving Matt and Nate sitting on the sidelines. Matt quickly pulled out his gameboy and ignored Nate. As Nate watched Mello participate in sports he noticed Christine, Antonio and Ricky approaching from the front gate. Antonio waved to his brother and ran to embrace him.  
“Is your mate here?” Antonio asked in excitement.  
Nate nodded and went back to watching the game. Matt glanced at them frowning.  
“Is it just one mate? Or do you have more than one like Sarai?” Antonio badgered.  
Christine giggled softly, “Little brother, be quiet, such things are private. Do not pester our brother on such matters unless you are in private. Humans sometimes are not as accepting on such matters.”  
Antonio glanced at Christine, “That went in one ear and out the other. All I heard was ‘be quiet’ and blah blah blah.”  
Ricky messed up Antonio’s hair and check out what Nate was watching.   
“I have not seen a football game in years. Who is winning?” Ricky asked sitting on the grass.  
“Football? A game? Cool. How do you play?” Antonio asked bouncing on the spot.  
Ricky rolled his eyes and began explaining the rules he remembered.  
Christine sat down beside Nate and observed her brother.  
“Are you still having trouble with the emotions?” Christine asked.  
“Yes, I cannot control them. How do you handle your emotions?” Nate asked in frustration.  
“I accept them as a part of me. I enjoy my feelings. The good feelings leave me so elated,” Christine replied.  
“What about the bad?” Nate asked.  
“Sadness and pain are what makes the good emotions so special. They are what lets people know just when things are good and when others were bad,” Christine explained.  
“But I knew the difference between good and bad before all of this,” Nate stated.  
“You didn’t understand the need for comfort,” Matt piped up, as he ended his game.  
“Comfort?” Nate questioned.  
“A part of emotion is making another feel better. When Mello used to insult you he wanted you to become upset so he could comfort you. To make you feel better and want to be around him. He didn’t know how else to get your attention,” Matt elaborated.  
“Is Mello your mate?” Christine asked whispering.  
Nate nodded and glanced at Mello as he got into a fight with one of the other boys.  
“That boy is far too small to win that fight by himself. Why isn’t anyone helping him?” Ricky questioned.  
“He doesn’t need help. He will win any second now,” Matt predicted.  
Nate watched Mello get hit and the other boy get kicked in the gut. He winced seeing the other boy grab Mello’s hair in an attempt to restrain the blonde. Mello responded by punching the boy’s face. The other boy let go and ran off. Mello stalked over to Nate fuming.  
“The nerve of that arsehole! Fucking bastard should go drown in a lake,” stormed Mello as he sat down in between Nate and Matt.  
“What happened?” Matt asked.  
“Fucker called me a PMSing chick!” Mello growled.  
Christine laughed, “Even girls hate that statement, even if it is sometimes true. I am Christine, Nate’s sister.”  
“Who’s Nate?” Mello questioned.  
“I am,” Nate piped up. “Near is my alias remember.”  
“I’m Mello,” Mello said nodding his head to Christine.  
“Your mate?” Antonio shouted jumping up.  
Mello glanced at the boy.  
“I am Antonio, Nate’s older brother. Can you teach me how to play the game that is football?” Antonio said excitedly.  
Christine laughed and watched Mello as he was dragged away by the hyperactive young looking boy.  
“He just called himself Near’s older brother,” Matt stated.  
“Trust me, with their kind their looks have nothing to do with their age,” Ricky laughed.  
“How so?” Matt asked as his interest peaked.  
“How they refer to each other as old and younger has to do with which of them came into existence first and last. In their realm they do not age. Their looks however are reset when they take missions. Basically they are turned into whatever age is necessary for their mission and age like humans until they return and their aging is stopped again. If Nate never takes another mission he will never age again,” Ricky clarified.  
“How will that work with him and Mello?” Matt asked.  
“Essentially getting married is what is known as mateship. It is the process of binding our life force with our mate’s and turning the human immortal,” Christine said threading her fingers through Ricky’s and leaned into him.  
“I never regretted it either,” Ricky said smiling.  
“But what if you change your mind?” Matt asked.  
“A mate never regrets the change. We are drawn to our mate even before the mating. Other humans do not feel a romantic love for their kind ever,” Ricky explained.  
Matt looked confused, “Clarify that.”  
“If Mello was not my brother’s mate he never would have fallen in love with him. Something about us deters all humans from feeling that way for us,” Christine explained. “Before Ricky no other human had ever approached me and I have never felt for another human.”  
Nate knew that if he looked at Matt he would have been confronted by a questioning gaze. He was not ready to be rejected by his mates.


	6. Please be my mates

Mello pulled Matt into a hug. Matt continued to cry.  
“Why can’t it be me?” Matt sobbed. “Even if it is impossible I love you and Near, Mels. I would give anything to be with either of you.”  
Without either of them noticing Nate had slipped into the room.  
“I thought humanity did not approve of loving more than one person,” Nate commented.  
“Who cares,” Mello replied.  
“I do not care now. I thought the two of you would reject the idea. It is quite common for my kind to have more than one mate,” Nate informed Matt with a soft expression.  
Nate slipped into an embrace with Matt and Mello.  
“You’ve gotten better at giving comfort,” Matt babbled.  
“What do you think about this?” Nate asked Mello.  
“I was so excited about having you I forgot I liked Matt too,” Mello admitted.  
“Don’t say stuff like that. I don’t need to give my hopes up,” Matt pleaded.  
“I would not mind. I want Matt as my mate,” Nate added helpfully.  
“See we both want you,” said Mello.  
Matt’s expression held disbelief and hope. It was enough for Nate to blush and peck the other boy lightly on the cheek.  
“I want Matt and Mello as my mates. Please be my mates,” Nate requested shyly.  
Mello spontaneously kissed Nate causing the young looking boy to moan in pleasure. Matt blushed and rubbed Nate’s hand gently.  
“I feel like we were just proposed to,” Mello said kissing Near’s cheek.  
“We just were,” Matt laughed at Mello. “Remind me to explain mating to you later.”  
Mello then turned bright red and pulled out a block of chocolate.

*

Christine watched the two males that Nate had announced as his the night before approached her.  
“Is something the matter?” Christine asked looking up from her book.  
Mello huffed and took a bite out of his chocolate bar. Matt blushed, realising that he had to be the one to talk to Christine.  
“Does Near know anything about what couples do together?” Matt asked nervously.  
Christine fell into hysterics.  
“Do you mean sex?” Ricky asked laughing.  
Matt nodded nervously and looked at his shoes as his ears turned red.  
“That is something you will have to teach him, but you will have to wait until he has begun experiencing lust. Otherwise he will not enjoy the experience as he will still hold a childlike level of emotion,” Christine explained.  
“I have heard bad things about mating too early. Where they have gone insane, or deteriorated and died. He will tell you when he wants to mate. Christine knew instinctively,” Ricky added.  
Matt looked confused at the statement, “I thought mating was marriage.”  
Christine blushed and chuckled, “It is, however the actual bonding takes place during the first time mates have intercourse.”  
Mello frowned and glanced at Matt, “Does Near know that he propositioned us?”  
Ricky burst out laughing and walked off with Christine.   
“Good luck boys,” Christine called out.


	7. Forever

Matt and Mello were shocked to awaken to a crying boy.  
“Hey, what’s the matter?” Matt said soothingly.  
“I feel weird,” Nate said allowing Mello to wipe away the tears.  
“Weird?” Mello questioned.  
“I feel hot and strange,” Nate mumbled.  
“Do you feel sick? What are your symptoms?” Mello asked.  
Nate fidgeted with his pyjama pants causing the two human boys to look down. To their surprise the front of Nate’s pants were tented.  
“My... it feels weird,” Nate said blushing.  
“Oh,” Matt said his face growing hot.  
“How do I make it stop?” Nate asked.  
His two mates stared at him.  
“Take off your pants,” Mello ordered.  
Nate complied revealing a very hard erection.  
“Am I alright?” Nate asked. “I do not like not understanding.”  
“It’s normal Nate,” Mello told him removing his own pants.  
Matt not wanting to be left out removed his pants.  
“We are going to teach him masturbation,” Mello informed Matt.  
Nate was bright red watching Matt grab his own manhood and sliding his hand up and down it. He was surprised to see both Matt and Mello develop erections.  
“Copy us,” Mello ordered.  
Nate nodded quickly and began touching himself. He then experienced releasing for the first time.

*

Nate blushed and entered Mello and Matt’s room. He entered to see the two of the talking quietly sitting on Mello’s bed. He knocked on the door to get their attention. He only knew that it was time.  
“Hey Near,” Mello said grinning.  
Nate smiled back at them walking over to sit in Mello’s lap. He pressed his lips to Mello’s shocking Mello into a heated kiss. Matt stared watching Nate pull away and hopped off to do the same with Matt. After pulling back from Matt’s lips he panted resting in Matt’s lap. He hopped off Matt and stepped back to view the both of them.  
“You are adorable Nate,” Matt whispered using the angel’s real name for the first time.  
Nate blushed meeting their excited gazes, “I want to mate Mello and Matt.”  
The two males stared blankly before the realisation of what the statement meant hit them.  
“Fuck,” Mello muttered grabbing Nate and kissed him again.  
Nate allowed Mello to move him onto the bed. Matt pounced and began to rub his hands under Nate’s shirt. Nate moaned enjoying every touch. He wanted to take his clothes off so Matt could reach every part of his body.  
“I love you,” Matt said softly.  
Mello licked and bit at Nate’s neck slowly working his way down to the collarbone. He found his path blocked by white cloth.  
“We need to lose our clothes,” Mello mumbled sitting up.  
Nate felt his mates take pleasure in his body in a way that was amazing. He could feel pleasure coursing through his body. The importance of bad emotions compared to good emotions finally made sense to him. Blind with pleasure he reached out and embraced one of his mates.  
“I love Mello and Matt,” he moaned.  
Slowly he felt his raw power rush through his veins. His power extended itself from his body like arms reaching out. Nate sighed when his power found Mello and Matt. It tied itself to them and bound them together. He felt his back split open and screamed in pain. It was normal to feel pain when his wings slid out. He had only ever extended his wings when he had to fight during a mission. Then his pleasure skyrocketed and he, Mello and Matt cried out as the wave of pleasure sealed their mating. The three lay together resting. Matt pulled the blanket over them as they fell asleep.  
L was the one who went to investigate Nate’s loud scream. He was not expecting to find the boy curled up in between Mello and Matt on Mello’s bed. The biggest surprise was the huge wings that were curled around Mello and Matt. He realised easily what Nate was, but in the situation he was in made him happy. L knew that Mello and Matt would be happy living forever with Nate.

Angels

April – emotion  
Anielle – foresight   
Antonio – emotion  
Christine – inspiration  
Nate – justice  
Sarai – healing

 

Mates

Matt – Nate  
Mello – Nate  
Ricky – Christine


End file.
